Run Oliver Run!
by KDesai
Summary: Barry comes to Starling City on Oliver's request to slove a case. He never imagined this trip to turn out into his worst nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends! I'm back with new fic! This idea had been in my mind for quite long time and so had to write on it. I hope you guys like the first chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry felt fire behind his eyes as he slowly came back to consciousness. Where was he? What had happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? Why was his head pounding? He let out a painful groan and forced his eyes open. Barry tried to remember how did he end up here, hurt and all alone. His mind flashed back to the small celebration in Starling City with team Arrow.

FLASHBACK

Felicity had arranged a small get together in a restaurant in honour of their success in catching a high profile dangerous criminal. The big reason being Barry as Oliver had called for his help (Flash's help) Felicity insisted Barry to have dinner with them before leaving back to Central City. They were enjoying their delcious food while chatting when all of a sudden someone took a shot at Oliver. Barry being the one to react quickly dived from his chair and pushed his friend out of the way.

Now the thing was Oliver was a limelight of Starling City. The media people never left any chance to publish any juicy news on the billionaire. Today also when Barry dived and saved Oliver's life, four reporters came rushing forward and started clicking pictures. They said this was going to be on the front page news 'Starling City's new hero Barry Allen saves billionaire Oliver's life' Despite Oliver's protests the reporters kept clicking pictures until the manager ushered them out.

After few minutes the chaos died down and the manager requested to finish their dinner. Oliver thanked Barry for saving his life. The hero asked him to be careful and find out who was trying to kill him. When the dinner was over Barry bid goodbyes to team arrow and walked out of the restaurant. He had reached down the steps when a man came towards him "Excuse me. Can you tell me where this place is?"

Barry looked at the paper "I'm sorry...I don't live here. Maybe you could..." before he could finish his sentence Barry felt a sharp stink on his neck. He frowned, his hand going to touch his neck where he found a small needle. Suddenly black spots danced infront of his eyes and Barry swayed "Wh...What's going...Who?" he saw the man grin at him "Let the game begin"

A van screeched infront of Barry. He saw with blurry eyes two men got out of the van and grabbed him by his arms. Barry was then roughly thrown inside the van before he could utter a word of help. His head banged on the floor of the van and Barry groaned at the impact. Whatever was in that needle, it was making his bones like jelly. He felt drained of his energy. Next his arms were pulled behind his back and zip tied along with his legs. A black cloth was wrapped around his mouth. He tried to yell but all came out was a gurgle sound. Another sharp pinch in the neck and Barry gave into the darkness

END OF FLASHBACK

The room Barry was in was filled with chunks of rocks bricks and cement slabs. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision and found himself in kneeling position. He tried to get up but he couldn't. His legs were tightly secured with a thick metal chain that ended at the wall behind him. Barry found his arms were bound behind him at the elbows and chained to a ring where his feet were also attached. The hero pulled at his bindings and let out a frustrared grunt. He sniffed as his mouth was still gagged with black cloth, silencing him perfectly

Barry took a deep breath to calm his rising panic. Okay time to use his powers. He had to phase out of these chains and get the hell out of here. Barry closed his eyes and tried to bring his phasing power when a powerful shock surged through his body. He yelled behind the gag as the shock waves attacked his nerves

"I woudn't do that if I were you Mr Allen or should I say... flash?" a man spoke and Barry turned his head to look a man who wore ski mask. The voice wasn't familiar and the man was easily above six feet tall with dark hair. The fact that the man knew he was the flash scared him even more. Who was this guy? The man walked towards Barry and pulled out the cloth. The hero panted "Who are... you? What do...you want?"

"What's the hurry flash? We're just getting started" the man held Barry by his chin and added pressure, digging his blunt nails "You are precious to someone I know and that someone will pay for destroying my life. You see he took something from me so it's only fair I take something from him too" he took a pause before an evil smile formed on his face "A life for a life"

Barry tried to hide the building fear "I don't...what are you talking about? Who destroyed your life?"

"Oliver Queen"

OLIVER'S HOUSE

"Did you get any call from Barry? He should've reached central city by now" Oliver changed into comfortable clothes and laid beside Felicity who snuggled closer to her vigilante "I thought he called you"

"No. I told him to call as soon as he reached home" Oliver said in a worried tone. He felt Felicity run her hands on his arm "He must've forgotten. I'm sure he made it back safely"

"Why doesn't that kid ever listen to me" grumbled Oliver and pulled his cell out. Felicity caught his hand "Hey stop worrying so much babe. There is no need to act like a over protective brother"

"Felicity after what happened today...I'm just worried about him. He literally came into spotlight because of me and I don't have to remind you how many people are ready to take advantage of our friendship. He's gonna be all over news by tomorrow morning"

"He saved your life Oliver. We should be grateful to him" Felicity straightened herself to face Oliver "And besides he is the flash. He can take care of himself"

"Let me just confirm he reached back home. Please Felicity. I..I just have a bad feeling...something doesn't feel right"

Felicity smiled at Oliver "Okay...if it gives you peace at mind. Call him" The vigilante kissed the woman and took his cell again. Just when his fingers were about to press on Barry's number, he got a new message with a attached picture. Oliver's heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the picture. Barry was chained to a wall looking awfully pale. He quickly read the message which heightened his worry to new level

"Barry Allen saved your life today. Can you save his?"

 **Continue? Please leave a review :-)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. Thanks to all my guest reviewers. You guys are the best. A biiig thanks to those who have favorited and followed this fic. This will not be Barry torture fic. There will be Barry whump but a little different style. Also General Eiling is alive in this fic. I hope you guys like upcoming chapters and this one too. Enough if my blabbering and let's read this chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry glared at his kidnapper. He couldn't believe this was a case of revenge. He felt stupid for falling in their trap and that too for such a lame trick. Never answer a stranger in a city that's unknown to you, thought Barry and tucked at his bindings "So what happens now? You kill me and take your revenge? Is that it?"

The man gave a evil smile "Duh kid! Ofcourse you're going to die but I want to make things little interesting flash" Barry frowned "How did you know I'm the flash?"

The man sighed and started pacing "It's no harm to tell you right since you are not getting alive out of here" Barry winced a the words knowing this wasn't an empty threat "My name is Jeremiah Ferrero" said the man and removed his mask. Barry didn't recognise the guy but he definitely looked intimidating with his tall and muscular body "Why did you kidnap me?" asked Barry

"You're Arrow's friend...the same man who took my brother's life" Jeremiah's voice laced with anger and Barry could clearly see the vein poping out of his side temple "My one and only brother Robert Ferrero"

Barry scrunched his name sounded familiar to him. He tried hard to remember and then it clicked to the hero "Robert Ferrero...I've read about him in the papers...one year back. Arrow took him out in child trafficking case"

"Arrow shot my brother right in his chest" Jeremiah gritted his teeth "He took away Robert's life. He was the only family I had...my brother.." he walked near Barry and pulled him by his hair so he could be level with his face. Barry clenched his jaw and tried to turn his head away but Robert held it even tighter "You're like a brother to him right? It's time to take a brother for a brother"

"This is crazy Jeremiah. Your brother deserved to die! He was a criminal!" Barry got a vicious backhand to his face "I've been waiting for one for this day. What makes you think I'll let you free? You wanna know how I came to know Oliver Queen was the arrow?"

Barry glared at Jeremiah who continued talking "One month after Robert's death I was sitting in a bar and guess who comes and sits besides me? The great General Eiling..he's a good friend of mine. We talked and he told me a little secret. He said Central City's Barry Allen was the flash. Now I don't have any grudge against you kid but your frequent trips to Starling City and numerous meetings with Oliver Queen made me think what does flash has to do with Oliver Queen. That's when I started doing a little research on both of you. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. If you Barry Allen are the flash then Oliver Queen is the Arrow. I've been following him for a year now waiting for perfect opportunity to kill him. Tonight when I took a shot at him...you had to come and save him!"

"It was you?" Barry raised his voice "Let me go or else this will not end good for you!" he struggled some more and Jeremiah scoffed at him "Nice try kid. These power dampening cuffs are little gift from Eiling..pretty cool huh? Anyways...I don't think you're any position to give me threats. But still...I'm a good guy so..." he smiled adjusting his collar shirt "l'll give you a chance..more like Oliver a chance"

"What do you mean?"

Jeremiah walked towards a bag that was kept in a corner. He pulled out a laptop and placed it infront of Barry "This is how it's going to work. You see I've set up a bomb that will explode in..." he checked his watch "thirty minutes"

Barry's heart sank down in his stomach on hearing the word bomb. This man was insanely crazy. Jeremiah continued "I'll let you call Oliver and you'll tell him about the bomb but there is a twist. Your call will be live on Starling City's every channel. Everybody will be able to hear your conversation...only they won't see Oliver's face. Sorry didn't have time to set up an camera in his house. Now it's up to you whether you call Oliver for help or the arrow. Let's see if he is able to reach in time to get you out of here...alive"

"You're crazy!"

"Thank you! Once you're live, there will be hundreds of media people who will have their eyes on Oliver and I don't think he'll risk his identify and become Arrow to save you. This little adventure is not about Arrow saving the flash...this will be more like if Oliver Queen is able to save his friend Barry Allen"

"Look please don't do this. Let's ..Let's talk about it" Barry tried negotiate with the man but he got an evil laugh in return "You should be thankful kid. I'm making you famous. We all know flash is a hero but now Barry Allen will be on front page"

Barry saw Jeremiah type something on the laptop, probably getting it ready. He gulped down the heavy lump in his crazy man was actually going to go through with his plan. What if Oliver fails to find him in twenty minutes. What if the bomb goes off and end his life. But he also couldn't ask his friend to expose himself for his life. That would be too selfish. He knows the importance of mask to a hero. Barry took a deep breath to calm himself down. He should not think negative. This is Oliver who was The Arrow. Ofcourse he will find him before the bomb explodes. Once he gets these cuffs off him he'll send this man where he belongs.

Jeremiah then typed a number. Since Barry was tied, he placed the cell between Barry's shoulder and ear. Barry tried hard to adjust the device, hoping it won't slip away "Hold on to it. Don't let it fall before you talk to your friend" he pressed the green button and then walked towards the laptop and pressed another button which showed Barry was live in Starling City's every channel. Barry glared at Jeremiah and saw him leave with a sadistic smile on his face "Good luck Fla.. Barry. You've exactly twenty five minutes to save yourself"

Barry heard three rings before a voice reached his ears "Oli..Oliver?"

OTHER SIDE

Oliver sat on the bed as he looked again and again at the picture of Barry in his cell. He was glad atleast the kid was unharmed other than just being chained to the wall. A huge part of him was hoping for Barry to quickly use his powers and make an grand entry infront of him. Every second that passed, his worry also doubled with it. Why wasn't Barry using his powers to get out of there.

Oliver had send Felicity to call team Arrow immediately. He wanted his team ready incase Barry needed help. A ring on his cell and Oliver's eyes lit up on seeing Barry's number "Barry? Where are you? Are you alright?"

Barry looked at the computer where he could see his image. He was going live and he had to warn Oliver before he accidentally blurts out their identities. He will also have to be careful with the conversation as thousands of people were listening to them "Oli..Oliver listen to me okay...I'm on TV"

Oliver frowned "Barry what are you talking about? Did you get out of there or not?" Barry pursed his lips. This was not going to be easy to tell "Please listen carefully.. a man name Jeremiah Ferrero is behind this...I don't know why" lied Barry "and he has..."

"Jeremiah Ferrero?" Oliver repeated the name "What's going on? Are you hurt? Why aren't you using your po.."

"Oliver!" yelled Barry

"Oliver No!" yelled another voice and Oliver turned to see Felicity come rushing into the room. She ran and switched on the TV and Oliver's eyes widened when he saw Barry's face on the screen. Felicity quickly took a paper and a pen and scribbled "Barry is live on every channel. Everyone in Starling City can hear you!"

Oliver stared at the paper and then at the screen where he saw Barry was looking directly at the camera, begging with his eyes not to spill out their identities. He stood shell shocked for a moment. He couldn't talk to Barry as flash or himself as Arrow. He will have to keep this conversation as formal as he can. The vigilante cursed and nodded "Barry.. it's me Oliver Queen"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Barry sighed in relief. Oliver had got the message "Oliver there is a bomb that will go off in twenty minutes..I don't know where I'm..."

Oliver clutched the cell tightly and heard a gasp from Felicity "Barry I'm going to get you out okay...just hang on" he could hear Barry's shaky breaths at the other end "Calm down kid..let me help you"

Barry nodded looking at the screen "I don't..know where is this place" Oliver clicked his fingers at Felicity and motioned her for a pen and paper "That's okay...I'll ask my te..I'll ask the cops to trace this number. I'm coming for you"

Barry checked the time on the laptop screen and felt a new level of fear build inside him when he saw he had eighteen minutes left

Oliver quickly wrote on the paper and handed it Felicity who read and ran out of the room to get a laptop. The vigilante had asked her to trace the number Barry was calling "I'm already on it Barry. Your number is being traced"

"O..Okay"

As soon as Barry was live on TV, every eyes in starling city were glued to the screen. Every channel showed live coverage Barry's fear filled face. Everyone was concerned about the safety of the innocent looking stranger who apparently was Oliver Queen's friend. Starling City police department was going balastic. The chief yelled at his officers for locating Barry and find out who the hell was Jeremiah Ferrero

"Oliver...fifteen minutes" Barry said as he started to shake on his feet. Sweat dripping from his face. He couldn't even try to use his powers again as he was live on TV

"I'm coming Barry...nothing is going to happen to you" Oliver ran to get out of his house. He atleast needed to get on road so when Felicity would be able to locate Barry, he could reach to him as fast as possible

The moment Oliver pushed the door open, lots of lights flashed at him. Hundreds of media people were standing with cameras and mikes in hand bombarding him with tons of questions

"Mr Queen what is going on with the news?"

"Who is Barry and why is he targeted?"

"What was he doing in Starling City?"

"Do you know who kidnapped him and why?"

"Is it true the boy is actually trapped with a bomb?"

"Is this even real or it's a publicity trick?"

Oliver was shocked at the questions that were showered at him. How in the world did they get to his house this quickly. Anger boiled in his chest to no limits "Are you people crazy!" Oliver raised his voice "An innocent life is on stake...you all should be helping him. Stop wasting your time on me. If you have any humanity left in your heart then go search every corner of this city and find Barry. If you can't do that..then get the hell out of my way before I get each one of you fired! Move!"

The reporters quickly made way for Oliver who ran to his car "Barry? You with me?"

"Y..Yeah..Thank you" Barry looked at the time "Oliver.. twelve minutes"

"Barry I need to hang up...I need to know if they tracked you down" Oliver pressed hard on the gas pedal. Barry cried out loudly "No! Ollie...my hands are tied.. if you hung up I won't be able to pick your call again" he hated how desperate and weak he sounded but clock ticking right infront of him was making him nerves go haywire

Oliver cursed. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. If he could find a safe place to turn into arrow then he could search Barry sooner. He had his suit in the car. Oliver's eyes flickered on the back mirror and damn! He saw many cars were following him, probably the media people. He won't be able to change into arrow without anyone noticing him

"Oliver?"

"Yeah Barry I'm right here. Don't worry okay...not gonna hung up" Oliver then pressed on the brakes and got out of the car. The cars and vans following him also stopped with him. Oliver ran towards one of the car and banged on the glass "Give me your phone!"

"What? Why?"

Oliver banged again "I need to make a call. Now give me your damn phone!" The reporter nodded and gave his phone to Oliver who's finger worked faster than ever "Felicity! Did you find the location?"

"Give me one minute Oliver. I'm almost on it!" Felicity punched the numbers on the laptop. Oliver then ran back to his car and got ready to drive. He placed Felicity's phone on the passenger seat keeping it on speaker and held Barry's call close to his ears "Barry we've almost got it. Hang on"

Barry nodded but this move caused the phone to slip away from his shoulder and land on the floor "No!"

"Barry? What's going on? Barry?"

Barry stared at the phone on the floor and then at the clock. He had nine minutes left. Realization finally hit him at full force. There was no way Oliver was going to find him in time. He was going to die.

"I got it!" yelled Felicity and quickly gave the address which was an underconstruction site that had been abandon for years. Oliver then asked Felicity to call the police department and ask them to come with back up. He then raised his voice "Barry I know where you are! I'm coming...you hear me? I'm coming!"

Seven minutes

CENTRAL CITY

"Shouldn't Barry be here by now?" Iris asked looking at the watch. Joe changed the channel "I think he's having so much fun with Oliver that he lost track if time" Iris glared playfully at her father "Are you saying Central City is boring?"

Joe scoffed "Central City is definitely not boring baby. Specially with all the meta humans" he saw Iris check the time again "Relax Iris. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Why don't you call him?"

Iris's eyes lit up at the idea. She picked up her cell to make the call when Joe's cell made a buzzing sound "Hold on baby, Cisco has send some video" he pressed on the video and at the same time Iris's cell rang "Hello"

"LOOK AT THE VIDEO NOW!" yelled Cisco and Iris narrowed her eyes in confusion "Cisco? What happened? What's going on?"

Joe got up from the couch with wide eyes. His heart hammered in his chest when he saw tear stricken face of his son "Barr?" Iris stood beside Joe, her hand flying to her mouth "Oh my God. Barry? Dad what's going on?"

Four minutes

Barry took a shuddering breath and looked at the camera "I love you Iris Joe Cisco Caitlin..Oliver this is not your fault. I forgive you"

"Dad what is he talking about?"

"Barr can you hear us?"

Two minutes

"I love you all so much" said Barry tears freely flowing from his eyes

"Barry why are you saying this? Where are you?"

One minute

Barry closed his eyes and steeled himself for his death.

Joe and Iris watched with horror in their eyes as the screen showed a loud explosion.

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

FLASHBACK

Cisco almost fell off his chair when his eyes drooped close due to exhaustion. The engineer was working on a computer while Caitlin was doing some blood tests on a latest meta they caught. Both were so engroused with their work that they hadn't noticed it was almost seven in the morning

Cisco caught the edge of the table to stop himself from falling and let out a soft groan. He got up to wash his face with water when his phone rang. Frowning the engineer picked up his cell "Hello"

"Cisco turn on your screen now!" yelled a voice and Cisco made a face "Ah..Diggle? Is that you?"

"Yes now stop wasting time and turn on your screen. I've connected a direct transmission from here" Cisco with a confused expression turned on the screen and his eyes widened when he saw his friends condition. Barry was in tears with sweat dripping down his face, hands tied with..chains? What the hell was going on, Cisco stared at the screen "Barry? What's going on? What..Diggle why is Barry tied up?"

"Someone named Jeremiah Ferrero has kidnapped Barry and set a bomb which will explode in..seven minutes. You're seeing live footage that is being aired in every channel of Starling City and that's why..Barry or Oliver can't expose themselves"

"WHAT!? Caitlin!" yelled Cisco "Seven minutes? Why aren't you there and...and where is Oliver?" he saw Caitlin come into the cortex and he turned on the speaker "What happened Cisco?" her eyes fell on the screen "Barry?"

"Oliver is on the way Cisco..I just needed to...incase he doesn't..." Diggle trailed off

"No! Oh my God..Diggle please find him" said Cisco "Can't we do something?" Diggle checked his watch "I don't think so. Felicity was able to trace him and Oliver should be reaching by now"

"Why is this guy targeting Barry?" Cisco looked at the screen

"He's one crazy maniac who is holding grudge against Oliver" explained Diggle

"Why isn't Barry using his powers?" asked Caitlin

"He can't! I told you before...whole city is watching him Miss Snow"

"I gotta inform Joe. He has to know" Cisco looked at Caitlin who nodded on response "You can divert the link to Joe's cell" said the doctor and Cisco nodded. He ran to his computer and started punching numbers

When he send the link Cisco again stared at the screen where Barry was confessing his last words. Caitlin's eyes filled with tears "No..this cannot be the end of Barry..not this way"

"Where the hell is Oliver!?" Cisco yelled at the screen

"I love you all guys" Cisco and Caitlin heard Barry say before the screen showed a loud explosion and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oliver slammed his hand on the wheel when he couldn't hear Barry anymore. He dialled the number again and again but it came as unreachable. A tight knot formed in his stomach and he prayed he would reach in time. This was turning out like a nightmare for him. Barry was suffering because of him. If anything happened to his friend how in the world will he be able to face his family. Joe Iris Cisco and Caitlin...they all will blame him for Barry's death. Hell...even he would never be able to forgive himself

Oliver pressed hard on the horn when a car was in his path "Get the hell out of my way!" he glanced at the back mirror and the reporters were still following him. A ring to his cell and Oliver's heart leaped out of his chest. Was Barry calling him? Did he make it out?

Without looking at the number Oliver pressed the green button "Barry?" A laugh...an pure sadistic laugh reached Oliver's ears "Who are you?"

"Jeremiah Ferrero" said the voice "Any luck with the boy?" Jeremiah mocked tone made Oliver's blood boil "If anything happens to Barry then I'm going to kill you!"

Jeremiah laughed some more "Good luck with that arrow...oh I'm such an idiot. Right now you're..Oliver Queen"

"You bastard"

Jeremiah's voice darkened "Let's see if you can reach in time. Run Oliver Run..run to save your friend's life" he laughed again and Oliver pressed the red button. He wasn't far away from the site. He will make it. He has to. After driving for another ten minutes, Oliver finally reached the abandoned building. Many vans and media cars also parked few feet away from the site.

Relief cursed through him as Oliver saw the building was still standing. He made it. Now Barry will be safe. The vigilante hadn't even taken more than five steps when the building exploded right infront of his eyes

"NOOOOO! BARRY!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though Barry steeled himself for the oncoming explosion, he still felt the blast was sudden. The shock waves knocked his head on the side wall, stunning him. Barry slumped towards his side and closed his eyes. He was only vaguely aware of the sound of rocks stones and bricks collasping around him. The air was warm and dusty, his lungs filling with debris as he breathed through his nose. He gave muffled coughs strangling on the clouds of dust. It was like as if he was pushed into a giant rock crusher, the sound defeaning, ground rumbling around him

Barry tried to pull his hands free but the bonds wouldn't budge. Suddenly something hard fell on his head and Barry was knocked unconscious

Half an hour passed away when Barry came back to world of living. He slowly tried to open his eyes. His head was pounding mercilessly and he could smell fresh blood dripping from his side temple. With unfocused eyes Barry rolled on the ground. Multiple questions popped in his mind. What happened? Where was he? What was going on? Barry coughed and raised his hand. This time though he was able to do so as the bonds had loosened and he was free.

Barry blinked to see that his both wrists were wrapped in heavy broken chains. He felt dizzy when he tried to remember how did he end up here? What the hell was going on?

It was blindingly dark when Barry looked around for help. His body ached in different places due to the fall of rocks and bricks on him. The air was thin, his mouth dry, swallowing despite the tightness in his throat. Barry felt his chest growing tight, his body seizing up as he started to hyperventilate. He shuddered and twitched in the darkness. He always hated dark places. Why was he here? Barry tried to breathe normally but it was hard since he found himself panicking...

What is this place?

Where am I?

Barry blinked in the darkness, heart racing to no limits as the next question popped in his mind

Who am I?

 **Yup we've one heavily concussed Barry on our way. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review :-)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

For more than twenty minutes Oliver stood stunned as his eyes witnessed the explosion infront of him. The building was nothing now but a huge pile of debris. He thought someone had punched him in the stomach and he couldn't breathe. Barry was...dead and he was responsible for his death. He couldn't save him. He failed. Tears fell from his eyes and he slid on his knees feeling devastated.

The chief of Starling City had arrived at the site after ten minutes of the explosion. His officers surrounded Oliver for protection and to keep the paparazzi's away from the billionaire who kept clicking pictures of the exploded building and some were even showing live coverage on their channel

Oliver sniffed and pulled out his cell. He had to tell Barry's family. The vigilante regretted calling Barry in his city. This was all his fault. Oliver cursed himself again and again and slammed his hand on the ground. The chief walked towards him and placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder "I'm sorry for your loss Mr Queen"

Oliver collected himself and nodded. He saw there were many miss calls on his phone. Some were from Felicity, Diggle, Cisco and...Joe. His eyes again fell on the crumpled form of the building. His heart ached when he thought Barry was somewhere buried in this pile. Oliver swiped his cell to unlock when he got a call from unknown number. Must be Jeremiah, thought Oliver and pressed hard on the green button "You bas.."

The soft voice that reached Oliver's ears shook the ground beneath him "Barry?!"

TEN MINUTES EARLIER INSIDE THE BUILDING

Barry must have passed out for few minutes. The immense pain in his skull followed by a throbbing side was the first thing he felt when he opened his eyes. He shifted, chains clanking on the ground, finding difficult to breathe as his chest felt tight and was hurting. He wheezed out a breath and yelled "Help!"

Barry coughed, body shivering from the exhaustion and Oh he felt so hungry. The every five minute growl told him that he ate a lot. But why? What was he doing with an empty stomach in a lonely and creepy place like this. He tried hard to remember who he was but the more he tired, the pounding in his head doubled. Barry gave up after few minutes. His body was squished between the rocks and cement slabs. He could barely move and that raised a new level of fear in him.

Barry felt himself passing out already, body giving into pain and fear when his eyes fell a feet away on a small piece of device. Barry's eyes lit up when he saw it was a mobile. It has to be mine, thought the young hero and streched his hand.

Barry groaned loudly when the cell was inches away from his fingers yet he it was out of his reach. He panted, his hand flopping on the ground. Tears fell from his eyes and he raised his hand again. He let out a yell and pushed himself to get to the cell. Fingers touched the device and Barry streched more, ignoring the ache in his body

Finally the central city's hero was rewarded when he felt the phone in his palm. Barry held the cell to his chest like a life line and cried. He didn't want to look at the cell, fearing what if it was broken or there was no coverage. It took another sluggish two minutes and Barry peeped on the screen. It was cracked badly but he saw there was three bars left with a low signal

Okay that should be enough but who should he call. He had no idea who he was...okay maybe something to do with lots of running? Or fighting with weird people? Barry was confused why would he go and pick up fights with strangers. He could remember beautiful black girl but he couldn't name her...was she Pyris or Cindis maybe? Then came few faces again..an black man.. a guy with long hair... a doctor who held an injection with a smile (who does that) and an muscular tall guy with light beard. Who were these people? Was I friends with them or my family?

Barry let out an frustrated sigh as the pounding got worse and he felt sharp pain right between his two eyes. He looked at the cell and pressed pressed the green button on the last call he made. Someone should answer him right?

Barry heard two rings before it was answered. He coughed as the first strangled words came from his mouth "Please...help"

PRESENT

"Please...help"

Oliver could recognize this voice even in his sleep. The first thing he did was to look around for his friend. Did Barry get out before the building exploded? The billionaire frowned when he saw no one "Barry?!"

"Oh...so that's my... name huh? Nice to...know" Barry closed his eyes clutching his mid section. Definitely broken rib...or ribs maybe? Oliver tightened the hold on his phone "Barry? Where are you? Are you alright?"

"No"

"Barry please tell me where are you?"

"Who are... you?"

Oliver was shocked at the question "Barry what's going on? It's me Oliver!" There was a pause for a second before Barry replied "I had...a friend name..Ollie.. but Oliver is also nice"

"Barry what are you saying? It's me Ollie!"

Another pause

"Oh...you're my...friend?" Barry carefully asked

"Yes kid. Now please tell me where are you?"

Another pause

"I..don't know. So many rocks...huuuuge bricks...I can't breathe.. my head is...Oh god it's hurting bad" Barry closes his eyes in exhaustion, phone almost slipping from his hands

Oliver's eyes widened and he looked at the pile of debris. Barry said rocks and bricks. No! This meant the kid was still inside the building...alive! He laughed lightly with happiness and looked up to thank all the angels above "Barry listen to me carefully...Barry? Barry!"

Someone was yelling at his chest. Barry slowly looked down to see a cell in his hand. Where did that came from? He saw the call was still online "Who is...it?"

Oliver knew one thing for sure after he heard Barry say his head was hurt. It only meant the boy was suffering from severe concussion. He had to remain calm and keep talking to him until they find a way to get him out "Barry" he spoke softly "My name is Oliv...Ollie. I'm your friend and going to get you out of there"

"It...hurts" gasped Barry and the sound broke Oliver's heart "I know kid. Just hang on okay...just for a while..I'll get you out"

Another pause

"Promise?"

"Promise"

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi friends! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Oliver quickly turned around and called the chief "HE'S ALIVE! Sir...Barry Allen is still alive in there! We've to get him out of" The chief was shocked at the news "Are you sure Mr Queen?"

"Yes! I'm talking to him right now" Oliver showed his cell. The chief soon got into his professional mode "I'm calling in the rescue team and construction workers. We need to get the debris out soon as possible"

Oliver nodded "Please hurry" he then moved his attention on the phone "Barry? Barry you there? C'mon kid answer me"

A pause followed by a soft whimper "Why is it...so dark in here?" Oliver held his hand out "It's okay..dark is not going to stay for long. We're coming for you"

"I think...I'm hurt...my head. Who are you again?" Barry asked and Oliver patiently answered his question "I'm Ollie your friend" he was glad atleast their talk wasn't going live on every channel anymore

Barry felt so tired. It was like he was dreaming, floating on a cloud or maybe underwater. But then the solid and rough ground beneath him reminded him that he was not dreaming. This is real. He was hurt and cold. Why was he hurt? So cold and...his hands! What were these? He eyed at power dampening cuffs "Am I...bad guy?" he asked to himself but Oliver heard him at other end

"Barry?"

"Why am I... cuffed?"

Oliver was confused at first but then he realised Barry was most probably talking about power cuffs "Those are...ah...are.."

"I'm a bad guy" Barry's voice became low

"NO! You're not a bad guy"

"Are you.. okay Ollie? You sound tense" said Barry temporary forgetting about his pain and cuffs "You want some help?"

Oliver didn't know what to say. How bad was Barry's concussion. The sound of sirens reached his ears and saw many construction workers and rescue team were coming with their equipments. The billionaire took a breath of relief "I'm...fine kid. Everything is going to be fine"

Oliver saw the chief shook hands with the head of the crew workers and point at the building. Soon they got to work removing the bricks stones and cement slabs. A minute later a car stopped. Felicity and Diggle jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards Oliver "What's going on?" asked the computer hacker

"Barry is alive Felicity! He's still in there" Oliver saw their eyes widened "Oh my God! Oliver we've to get him out" Felicity squeaked out loud and the vigilante rolled his eyes "I'm working on it!" he pointed at the working people

"I'll call Joe. They need to know" Diggle pulled out his cell and dialled the number. Suddenly Oliver noticed there was awful silence at the other end and his heart started racing. He feared Barry had fallen asleep "Barry? You there?"

"Barry you there?" Barry parroted and then groaned "Can you bring shovels...I think I'm stuck...no no bring flowers...I think I'm going to...die"

"No one is dying kid!" Oliver raised his voice and heard a sniff "Barry...please don't give up..."

"Ashes to ashes...dust to dust" Barry sang but soon started coughing "Too much dust" he mumbled again tongue feeling too dry. He swallowed licking at his lips and tasted dry blood and dust "Ewww...get me out!"

Oliver felt a pang in his chest. Felicity nudged him "What happened?" His eyes shoned with tears as he covered his cell with his hand "He's hurt Felicity and I can't do anything to help him"

"We'll get him out Oliver...keep talking"

Oliver nodded "We're almost there Barry" he knew that was a blunt lie but he had to stall until they dig a way to him

Barry frowned "I don't...see anyone" suddenly he started panicking. His chest felt tight as he struggled to get air inside his burning lungs "Please.. get me out! I can't be here...It's too dark...no air..can't breathe"

"Barry calm down"

Barry sucked in a harsh breath "No" he thrashed to get himself free, hand still clinging to the cell all the while hurting himself more. Oliver looked at Felicity "He's panicking! What should I do?"

Felicity chewed her lips "Ah...ah..keep him calm"

"HOW?"

"Ah...distract him"

Diggle came running towards them "Team flash is on their way. What's the status?" Oliver heard another painful sound and he raised his voice "BARRY!"

A pause before Barry's voice was heard "I'm sorry. Please don't...be mad" he didn't know why he was apologising "I want to... sleep"

"No Barry you can't sleep. You need to stay awake"

"You are mean. Are you...sure you're my friend?" Barry sounded like a small child which made Oliver rub his head "Okay...okay just answer my questions and I'll let you sleep"

"What questions?"

"Okay um...A for?"

A pause

"Barry c'mon..you know the answer. A for...?" Oliver coaxed the hero. Barry thought for a moment "Apple?" The billionaire smiled in relief "Good that's very good. Now B for...?"

"Bat"

"Ask them speed up!" Oliver hissed at Diggle who ran to the workers. He started pacing "Yes correct! Okay C for...?"

OTHER SIDE

Joe pressed hard on the gas pedal with one goal in his mind. He had to reach Starling City as soon as possible. He and Iris had been devastated when they saw Barry involved in a deadly explosion. They had been trying to contact Oliver and rest of the arrow team but couldn't get hold of anyone. Finally it was Cisco who called them and informed Barry was still alive. Joe didn't even have to think twice and decided to leave for Starling City. They were joined by Cisco and Caitlin who were equally worried about their friend.

AT THE SITE

It wasn't an easy task to remove the huge pile of debris. To make matters worse they had no idea where Barry was buried. He could be anywhere. The workers started working in groups. Some removed small slabs and stones. Some tried to drill a hole so their men could reach down and find Barry. The more they dug, the more the atmosphere got dusty. Oliver walked few feet away from the building so he could hear Barry better "Good..now N for..?

"Nose...my nose is bleeding...why is my nose bleeding?" Barry asked frowning as he touched the flowing liquid. A new level of fear rose in Oliver's chest but he forced himself to remain calm "That's okay..you're hurt right? When you come out Miss Snow will take a good look at you"

"Who?"

"Sorry...ah M for..?

"Monkey"

When Oliver reached Z he sighed in relief. Barry was still talking which was good sign. He saw the workers were almost successful in making a hole. He needed maybe half an hour more and then Barry would be free

"Bye"

"What? Hey no saying bye Barry!"

"I'm...tired...sleep" Barry's voice slurred

"1× 1 = ?" Oliver started doing multiplication. He knew Barry loved numbers. This had to keep him from falling asleep

A pause

"BARRY! 1×1=...?"

"One" answered Barry

"2 × 1=..?"

"2...just like my battery...two bars left..no...I see one.."

"Don't hang up. I need you to keep talking. You hear me? Barry? Barry! Talk to me! Barry!"

Silence

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi friends! Sorry for long wait. Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

Oliver watched as the construction crew continued to work. It was now nine in the morning with sun shining bright which gave the workers a better sight. It had been more than half an hour since he lost contact with Barry. No matter how many times he tried, his phone went unreachable. With the phone still clutched in his hand the billionaire could only pray Barry was still alive inside.

The workers kept working hard pulling out as much as of three stories worth of rubble but still there was quite a bit of stones and masonry laying about before they could get far down the ground. With no contact with the young man, Oliver feared if he was even alive. He heard more cars screeching behind him and then loud frantic voice of Joe and team flash reached his ears. He turned around to see them pass the yellow tape line and come running towards him

"Where is Barry? Did you get him out?" Joe's eyes searched for his son "Oliver?"

Oliver's eyes shifted at the still huge pile of debris "They are working on it..I'm sorry" he said even though he knew it was too late for apologies. Joe stood there in shock when he saw the destruction. Iris was in tears while Caitlin and Cisco were speechless. How could anyone survive this. Anger flared in Joe's body and he pointed his finger accusingly at Oliver "This is your fault! Barry was your responsibly. I send him here because you told me you wouldn't let anything happen to him. Where the hell were you when this happened?!" he raised his voice

Felicity frowned at the detective "Mr West. Oliver is as much worried as you are. You can't blame him for someone's actions" Oliver held his hand out to stop her and faced the father "You're right Mr West. I did promise you to keep him safe and I didn't do a good job but I'm not going to give up on him. We'll find him"

"I don't care if you have to dig till the end of this earth. I just want my son back" said Joe and started making calls. They needed more help to speed things up. Iris asked with tearful eyes "Do you even know he's alive?"

Oliver nodded "I talked to him half an hour back but since then his cell phone is unreachable" he then saw the devastating look on their faces which felt like a hammer to his chest. Cisco ran back to the car and pulled out his laptop "I'm going to try tracing your last signal. This way we'll know exactly where Barry is and we can dig him out easily"

Oliver felt a rush of hope in him. That was indeed a good idea. Instead of removing the whole mass they should concentrate on the area where Barry was trapped inside. He looked at the demolished site and mentally whispered to his friend "Hang on kid. We're getting you out of there"

INSIDE THE BUILDING

Barry was in and out of consciousness. His body ached in different places and mind felt fuzzy. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep for months but the constant pain was making it difficult for him to close his eyes. He wondered where his phone friend had gone. Barry pulled up the cell up to his eye level "Ollie...are you there?" he asked to a dead phone and sighed when he got no response

Barry's hand slumped down on floor with a soft thud. A lone tear fell from the corner of his eyes thinking how everyone in his life left him from time to time. First it was his mother... then father...then..he didn't quite remember but he did see someone else die too.. and now his phone friend also abandoned him. Maybe he did something terrible and he was getting punished. Barry tried to shift but gasped feeling the ache double as though he was being pierced by pins and needles. He wished death would come soon and free him from his agony.

OUTSIDE

"I found him!" yelled Cisco as he punched few more buttons in the laptop. Oliver along with everyone else surrounded the engineer "Barry should be...at the left side of the building"

Oliver said a quick thanks and ran to the chief. He asked all the workers to move at the left side and start digging. Joe too had called in for more workers and together all were trying to remove and dig a hole though the debris. Another one hour passed when a worker yelled out to the chief "We're able to dig a hole big enough for one person. I'm sending in my men"

Relief cursed through all the anxious people waiting outside. Oliver heard this and spoke to the chief "I'm going in"

"What?"

"I'm going in to get Barry"

"No! You're not trained for this Mr Queen. This needs professional work. We've no idea how in what condition Mr Allen is in...you could get trapped inside or..."

Oliver cut off the chief "I'm sorry chief but you've forgotten I spend five years alone in mountains and survived. I know how this works and what needs to be done"

"But.."

"I request you chief. Barry is suffering from a severe concussion. I'm afraid he will panic if he sees unfamiliar face. It will only make more difficult to get him out. Let me go in" Chief thought for a moment before he gave a nod "Okay. You better be careful Mr Queen. I hope you know what you're doing"

"Thank you"

When Joe came to know Oliver was going in after Barry, the detective regretted yelling at the man. He very well knew Barry was like a kid brother to Oliver and was always protective of him. He shouldn't have blamed him. With guilt in his heart Joe walked towards the Starling City hero "I'm sorry Oliver"

"I've no hard feelings Mr West. You are just worried for Barry but I promise I'll bring him back" Oliver said it with full confidence and determination. Felicity gave a hug and asked him to be careful. The billionaire removed his coat and got ready to go in and bring the kid back home

Oliver was then strapped to a long thick rope and wired up so he could contact outside with Cisco and tell them about the situation. He was then slowly lowered in the dark hole with a pen light in his hand. His foot touched the dusty ground and he untied the rope. Oliver coughed as the dust invaded his lungs. He was literally surrounded by huge rocks, cement slabs and bricks making it very difficult for him to see clearly "Barry?"

Oliver carefully moved forward "Barry? Can you hear me?" he called out again. His heart raced when he got no response. The vigilante feared the worst had happened. Maybe he was too late. Oliver looked around trying his best not to panic. He hunched down a little cramping himself in the area "Barry!"

Oliver kept looking around not ready to give up hope. He will find his friend no matter how long it took. Suddenly few steps away, his eyes fell on a ragged figure which was slumped on the ground motionless. Without doubt Oliver knew it was Barry. The vigilante quickened his steps and finally made it to the boy who had his eyes closed "Barry!"

Oliver bend down and gently shook his friend by his shoulders "Barry wake up...kid?" When he got no response Oliver tilted Barry's head to his side and placed his finger on the throat to check for a pluse "C'mon c'mon c'mon.." Oliver waited for few seconds and his heart sank in his stomach when he couldn't find a pluse "No..Barry" he whispered into the darkness

 **Please leave a review :-)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends! Sorry for not updating sooner. Was suffering a huuuge writer's block with this story. Thanks to Katie237 for reminding me that I've to complete this fic. A special thanks to a guest reviewer who was mailing me for an update but I couldn't respond to her. I hope you're still with me and enjoy this last chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story and leaving reviews. Thanks to those who have favourited and followed this fic. On with the next and last chapter. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :-)))**

A numbness had fallen over Oliver when he couldn't find Barry's pluse. This was not happening. Barry was not dead. The billionaire quickly tiltled Barry's head back and blew two quick breaths "Please breath" he again blew two breaths and yelled at the unconscious hero "Breathe kid! Don't do this to me

Time passed agonisingly slow and Oliver's eyes watered. Barry was showing no response and he thought a part of him was dying too. He was going to loose his friend...his brother. No! Oliver was not ready to give up yet. He blew once again and relief flooded his body when he saw Barry take a huge gasp. The young man coughed and took shallow breaths. Tears of happiness rolled down Oliver's eyes and he held his friend by his shoulders and spoke softly "Easy...take slow breaths. Calm down...You're good"

Barry wheezed out and turned towards the soothing voice. Who was this guy? Where was he? Why was he feeling so much pain "Wh..Who are you?"

Oliver first frowned but then remembered Barry had a concussion "I'm your friend Oliv..Ollie. Remember we talked before?"

Barry's face was screwed in confusion "Why am.. I hurt? What is...this ?" his eyes started to droop close and Oliver nearly slapped him "No! Stay awake kid. No more sleeping" he quickly pulled the wireless microphone "I found him! Send help immediately and I need a...pole cutter"

OUTSIDE

"Pole cutter? Why do you need a pole cutter Mr Queen? asked the chief. Oliver whispered the next words "Barry is trapped with a pole to his side and it's end is stuck to a huge rock. I've to cut the pole to free him"

"Oh my God. I'm sending an expert?"

"Yeah that will be good. Just hurry"

"Is he..?"

"Barry is alive"

The chief had a broad and relief smile on his face "Oliver found him!" he yelled at team flash who jumped with happiness and hugged each other in joy "Is he alright?" asked Joe

"We don't know for sure. Mr Queen has asked for a pole cutter. Let's hope for best. I'm lowering a rope and a board. We'll pull Barry when Oliver straps him to it" Chief explained

"Caitlin get ready with your medical supplies. Barry is gonna need some serious help" Joe said and walked with the chief near the hole where they were going to lower a board

INSIDE

"Hurts..." Barry rasped out "I wanna...sleep" Oliver shook Barry's shoulders earning a loud moan from the hero "Sorry but no sleep. C'mon Barr...how about we play that game of ours huh...answer me kid..name a city starts with A"

Barry hung his head down "I can't...remember...you say" Oliver nodded "Okay it's okay kid...A for America. Now can you say with B?"

"Hurts"

Oliver's heart clenched painfully. He hoped the rescue worker would arrive soon "Hang on Barry. Few minutes more" he perked up on hearing rustling sounds. Someone was coming down. He sighed in relief and soon saw a man climb down a rope "Over here!" yelled the billionaire

The man unhooked himself and stumbled towards the pair "Sir! You requested for a cutter" he pulled out the weapon and Oliver swallowed thickly. Here came the most difficult part. This was not going to be easy "Let me talk to him first so he won't panic"

Oliver gently tapped on Barry's face "Barry? Help is here. We're going to get you out. You hear me?" Barry made no sign that he heard Oliver "You're stuck kid. This is gonna hurt okay but hang on" again no response

"Let's do this. You make the cut and I'll hold him down" Oliver said and positioned himself next to Barry and held him by his shoulders "Please make it quick" he whispered to the worker

The worker nodded and placed the cutter between the thin pole. Even this slightest movement caused Barry to jerk and yelp in pain. Oliver held tightly "Do it now!" the cutter was pinched shut and Barry let out a gut wrenching scream. He thrashed to get free but Oliver pulled him to his chest "It's okay...You're doing good. Stay still kid"

Barry gasped unable to get the air in his lungs "No! Let.. me go!" tears fell shamelessly from his eyes "Let...me die...too much pain"

"I'm sorry. I need second try. The pole is only half cut" the worker said apologetically and Oliver cursed mentally. He gave a small nod and tightened his hold on Barry. The worker snapped his tool shut and Barry yelled again in pain. This time though the pain was so unbearable that the hero passed out in Oliver's arms "Barry? Oh God...we need to hurry"

"I'll get the board down. Can you bring him near the hole?" the worker asked and got a nod from Oliver. The vigilante then pulled his shirt off and covered Barry's side to avoid excess bleeding. He then hauled him up right and kept a tight hold on his waist and dragged him towards the hole where the worker was waiting with a board. Oliver and the worker quickly strapped the hero and soon he was pulled up.

OUTSIDE

"I see him! Barry's coming up" yelled the chief and everybody around waited with baited breath. When Barry was finally up the team flash couldn't help but gasp at the sight of their hero

Barry's face was bloodied and bruised. His clothes torn to shreds baring covering his upper body. What horrified them most was the thin pole that was still inside his side. Caitlin knew if she didn't get the pole out soon then Barry would start healing with the pole still stuck in him "We need to hurry! Cisco get the table ready and Joe bring Barry to our van now!"

Joe nodded and quickly instructed the men towards their waiting van. Caitlin called Cisco in and closed shut the door. Oliver and the worker were then pulled up who came running at Joe "How is he?"

"Caitlin's working on him. It looks bad" said Joe looking at the van. Oliver could only fix his gaze on the van and pray to all the angels above to save his friend's life.

TWENTY FOUR HOURS LATER

Barry let out a small groan and slowly blinked his eyes open. He small laugh escaped his mouth when he saw the romm surrounded by his team members as well as arrow members "I'm not dead right?"

"Barry!" Joe noticed his son wake and crossed the distance "How are you feeling son?"

"I'm..good" Barry croaked out "Wha...happen?"

Caitlin started checking his vitals "You scared the hell out of us Barry. We almost lost you" Barry scrunched his face in confusion "Lost me?" he looked at others and that's when he saw Oliver standing far away in the corner of the room. Suddenly it came to him like tons of bricks. How he got kidnapped...tied with chains... bomb...it hurt to breathe. Barry's vitals started to raise so Caitlin placed her hand on his arm "Calm down Barry. You're safe now"

Barry tried to control his breathing "What happened... after the explosion? I can't...remember" One by one all started to explain what happened in last twenty four hours and lastly how Caitlin had to perform a surgery inorder to get the pole out" Barry saw Oliver leave the room and he knew his friend was probably blaming himself "Did you catch Jeremiah?"

"Sorry Barry. That man seemed to vanish into thin air" said Joe and Barry sighed "Thank you..all of you" Felicity came and gave a hug to Barry "We're so glad to see you okay"

"Can you call Oliver? I need...to talk to him"

Felicity nodded "Sure. I'll go call him" she went out of the room "Can you all give us a minute?" Barry looked at the people in the room and saw them leaving after wishing him a speedy recovery. After few minutes Barry saw Oliver enter the room "Hey...ah can you help me up?"

Oliver came forward without a word and helped Barry up. He was about to leave when Barry caught his arm "Thank you"

"For letting you get kidnap or for letting you get hurt?"

"For saving my life"

"Jeremiah kidnapped you because he wanted to take revenge on me"

"We'll get him...together. You are a hero. I was almost gone Ollie. You brought me back...you kept me alive. I owe you my life"

Oliver sighed "You owe me nothing kid. I'm glad you're alright"

"Me too" Barry smiled "So I'm literally starving. Do you get burgers in Starling City?" Oliver glared half heartedly "We do Barry, infact our burgers are best than your Big Belly Burger place can serve"

"I don't know Oliver...why not you order a dozen and let me decide where to rank your burger"

"A dozen?"

"Oh where are my manners? Just ask what the others will have coz I'll need all the dozen burgers" Barry smiled sheepishly

"You're unbelievable"

"Burgers please" Barry laid back down "C'mon...Run Oliver Run!"

 **Please leave a review one last time :-)))**


End file.
